The Love of Lily
by Gonnabe Writer
Summary: Plz.Plz Review:this story about Lily,Voldemort and James is gonna live & die by your reviews
1. Caught!

This is my first Long Short-Story, I hope you like it and... Oh, yes: Ethrin and Adean are gonna be Lily's friends, so u can't use them in any story unless you ask my permission and pay me LOTS of money!!!;)  
  
-___________________________________________________-  
  
The Love of Lily  
  
'Meet me by the Shrieking Shack ', Lily stared at the scrap of parchment in her hand, the familiar scrawl filled her with happiness but was clouded with the knowledge that this was another chance at being discovered. Her parents looked at her in concern, she blushed and smiled at them. Turning to the fireplace, she crumpled up the parchment and tossed it into the flames.  
  
"What was that, Dear?" asked her dark-haired mother.  
  
"A note from Ethrin to ask if I wanted to go shopping with her and Adaen at Hogsmead" replied Lily promptly.  
  
"Oh," smiled her mother, "Are you going?"  
  
"Not sure, I still have lots of work to do for the office" she sighed, "and I thought my graduation from Hogwarts would mean less work."  
  
"Well" chipped in her father, "I always warned you about the Big, Bad Wizarding world, but you always wanted to do something different then what we expected", he sighed too, then suddenly brightened, "I know! You can get married!" He winked at Lily.  
  
Laughing, Lily gulped down her milk and with a cheery wave, "Gotta go!" apparated.  
  
She appeared at a gloomy spot, at the back end of Hogsmead and she hurried to the looming, ruined house at the edge of the cliff. Casting hurried glances about her, she walked into the house. "Tom!" she called in a muffled cry, "To-", she broke off because a strong hand was placed on her mouth.  
  
She smiled and turned around to look at the dark, lanky, handsome boy behind her, she knew he was older then he looked (but you could hide many things, even age, in the wizarding world). He frowned back at her, "I was waiting for you, you took ages."  
  
"Well, when you send notes to my home, especially when I told you not to, there's bound to be some awkward questions."  
  
"I guess so" he grudgingly conceded, then he kissed her softly. "Anyway, I told you to call me Voldemort."  
  
"No, to me you are Tom, the sweet guy that I fell in love with." She grimaced "Not the Lord Voldemort that you find so charming and which others find so evil."  
  
"Well, I think that." he trailed off, his eyes widened as he looked at the window.  
  
Lily whirled around and saw a familiar malicious face at the grimy window, "Oh God! It's Petunia! Disapparate, Tom! Now!" she yelled. There was a bang behind her and Tom had vanished.  
  
She ran outside and saw Petunia reaching for an old tin can, a Portkey! Lily fumbled for her wand "Accio!" she cried, but she was too late and Petunia disappeared. Lily groaned and wondered what she should do, 'guess there's nothing else to do except go home and face the music.' She disapparated.  
  
She appeared in her bedroom and heard the whining of her sister's voice downstairs, ".and he actually kissed her." floated up the stairs. She groaned again and started down the stairs.even criminals were allowed to defend themselves.  
  
-___________________________________________________________-  
  
Please, please review this story, or I can't write anymore! This story is gonna live and die by your reviews PS for those who were wondering: It does involve James . 


	2. Now what?

Ok, here's the next chapter, I'm going to try to make it as realistic as possible, Please Review. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Lily trekked slowly down the stairs, everyone was silent when she appeared, even Petunia had stopped her whining and they stared at her. Lily kept her eyes downcast.  
  
The tension was so pronounced; you could cut through it with a knife. At last, Lily tore her eyes from the floorboards and gazed at her parents. Her mother and father looked sad, disappointed and a little angry, Petunia smirked at her and gloated silently behind her raised hand.  
  
Her father sighed and asked with a heartrending look: "Why did you do this?"  
  
"Because I love him!" Lily answered back quickly  
  
He frowned: "How come?"  
  
"I.I don't know how." Lily faltered, "I just do"  
  
"Lily." began her mother, ".we never stopped you from going anywhere or doing anything. because we had faith in your judgment and in our own ability at bringing you up properly."  
  
"And," butted in Petunia, "it's been hard living with a.a Freak like you!"  
  
"Silence!" thundered her father, "Lily being a witch has had no bad effects on this family!"  
  
"Father" Lily said quickly "He isn't what everyone says he is, he's sweet and loving and .absolutely truthful." she finished by casting a dirty look at her sister.  
  
"But my child." her father said gently, "can't you see that he himself is a lie? He deceits you every time you met him, you know that he is much older than you, but by what Petunia tells us, he appears as a young man."  
  
"But Father."  
  
Her father silenced her with a gesture, "We cannot stop you seeing him, but look at all the havoc he creates in your world and the mischief he has started in ours. make your own decision, we trusted you before and we still trust you now, to do what's right. But remember one thing, one man cannot be two things at the same time, he cannot be tall and short, he cannot be the truth and still lie and. he cannot be good, but still do evil"  
  
Lily nodded and walked back up to her room, the slumped on her bed, she had to talk to someone, but whom? Her friends were wonderful but they still loathed Voldemort, she realized that she couldn't talk to anyone; there was no one who didn't detest him, no one who didn't fear to say his name, no one except.her. She buried her face in her pillows and wept, how could she love a man who everyone hated? Why was she the only one that saw his good side?  
  
A fluttering at her window caught her attention, she jumped up, hoping it was a note from Tom, but as she took a stiff envelope from the feathery messenger, she sighed. It was an official Ministry of Magic letter, she tore it open:  
  
Ms Evans  
  
You are to report to the Department of Magical Sports and Recreation on Monday, you will receive further instructions there.  
  
Ima M Oron  
  
Shit, they were probably planning to dump more donkeywork on this helpless apprentice. Why did they always have to be so damn cryptic? This was all she needed, more problems with no solutions.  
  
She tore it up and was just about to fling the pieces in her fireplace, when a figure calmly stepped out of it! She drew back and stared. Tom stood there composedly with his hands in his pockets and looked at her expectantly, "Well?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- I know it isn't really all that interesting yet, but please bear with me, I'm suffering emotional trauma of a recent bout of writers block, the effects haven't worn off completely. please review this and tell me what's going wrong. PS. I know I said this was PG 13 but I haven't got around to any explicit stuff yet ; ) 


	3. I won't!

Thanks for the great reviews; you just about gave me the guts to carry on. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Well?" he asked again  
  
Lily turned her back to him, "I don't know, Tom, I. just don't know."  
  
Tom came behind her and put his arms around her waist, "It's not that hard, you leave your parents, you come with me, we live happily ever after."  
  
"But Tom-" she broke off, "I just couldn't, I love you and I thought you loved me."  
  
"I do!" Tom interrupted  
  
Lily continued, "You say you love me, but how can you love a person unconditionally when you hate others without reason? How can you kiss me here. and kill them there?" She turned away again.  
  
"So." Tom said in a dangerously low voice, ".are you saying you love me, but you won't show those feelings because I don't love every Squib and Mudblood in the streets?"  
  
"I'm not asking you to love them!" Lily broke out passionately, "I'm asking you to stop what you're doing and leave them alone! What do you want from them and what do you want from me?"  
  
Tom chuckled, "When I started school and learnt what I could do with magic, I wanted just one thing: Power. Then I met you, I had such strange feelings about you, I LOVED YOU!!!" he thundered, his eyes flashed, "I knew that love was the enemy of ambition and power.MY ambition and power, but I still wanted you. So I took you and loved you while you stayed under my power, and now you stand here, demanding that I leave power. for you" His lip curled.  
  
Lily stared at him during his tirade, and her eyes widened at every revelation and they were soon filled with tears, which swam about, threatening to fall. She blinked and turned around to face him. Tom stared at her and when he noticed the wet lashes, his anger and contempt dropped away. He hurried to her and put his arm around her shoulders, "Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.I wanted your love so much and.and I was afraid that you would leave me." He turned Lily to him and she buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
After a few moments of quiet sobbing, Tom lifted up her head and held it in his hands, he was about to bend his head down and kiss her when she wriggled away. She stood upright in front of him and her eyes blazed, "No, Tom Riddle, if that is how you feel.then go, I thought I knew you.I don't."  
  
Tom stood there shocked, "So you won't leave with me?"  
  
Lily shook her head defiantly  
  
"Don't you love me?"  
  
"I do, but I'll never show those feelings to you again."  
  
"So, all these months, everything that has happened between us, means nothing?" he asked gently  
  
"Nothing." Lily whispered  
  
"You love your muggle parents, don't you?" His eyes glinted maliciously.  
  
She nodded, watching his changing expressions fearfully.  
  
"Will you still love them when they're.dead?" he demanded  
  
Lily gasped, than drew herself up again, "Get out! Get out of my life, of my family and out of my."  
  
".Heart?" Tom chuckled again, "Lily Evans, you love me and you'll never stop loving me. You are the slave of Love and because of that, you are my slave."  
  
"No." Lily trembled, "I'm not.never-I won't be!"  
  
"You are and I'll wait for the day that you'll come to me. because your love is absolute."  
  
"I HATE YOU!"  
  
"You don't." he walked to the fire, ".and you never will!" He disappeared  
  
Lily crept into bed, exhausted by the clash, and silently fuming, she tossed and turned, and only dozed restlessly, her sleep punctuated by vivid dreams of dead and dying people. When she awoke the next morning, she was depressed and gloomy, she slipped on some old robes and got ready for the office, it was Monday and she had her special assignment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- I'm sorry that this chapter is so long, but I wanted to finish of this scene so we could progress to James. I'm changing it from PG-13 to PG, as I can't bring myself to descend my characters to the level of sex before marriage. Please carry on reviewing and Thanx!!! 


	4. What, him?

And here.comes.James! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Evans, you're late!" barked Ima M Oron as Lily entered the room.  
  
Lily glanced at her watch, looked up and frowned, "I'm not-"  
  
"Silence!" screeched the pug-faced inspector, "Don't argue with me, or I'll have you out faster then you can say 'Expelliarmus'!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am" Lily answered grimly.  
  
"Now," continued the tyrant calmly, "I have a new assignment for you, I want you to write an article on Quidditch World Cup, and to help you, I have gotten one of the best amateur Quidditch player in your generation. He will probably be here soon, because unlike SOME, he is always prompt."  
  
Lily's temper flared up, "Ma'am, I am competent enough to write a good article on Quidditch by myself, and I have played enough Quidditch to write the article with confidence."  
  
"Evans, I don't want a GOOD article, I want an EXCEPTIONAL article, I'm tired of your lack of ambition and I want results NOW!" Ms Oron thundered.  
  
"Exactly, Evans" broke in a voice, and the owner of the voice stepped into the room.  
  
"J-James Potter!" Lily started  
  
"At your service, how's it going, Evans? Long time since I last saw you. You were planning to overthrow this department back then, weren't you?" he replied with a mischievous grin.  
  
Ms Oron stared beadily at Lily, then turned to James, "Mr. Potter, I'm so glad you could come, this department really needs the help of an expert." she gushed.  
  
Lily recovered herself, "What's he doing here?"  
  
Oron blinked at her, "Well, he's your partner to help you with this article."  
  
"What?" Lily reeled with the shock, "h-him? Meaning no disrespect, Ma'am, I can't work with him!"  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"Well Ma'am, me and James Potter have a complicated history which comes from our school years" Lily explained while glaring at James, "and I feel that it would endanger the article if we both worked on it."  
  
"Nonsense" The hypocrite replied sweetly, "James is the best choice for you to work with, and he will be an admirable help to you." She turned to him.  
  
"Thank you for your confidence, Ms Oron, I hope I'll be able to meet your expectations of me." his grin grew wider.  
  
"Please, call me Ima" she batted her eyelashes at him, "I'm sure you'll better my expectations of you."  
  
"I'll do my best.Ima"  
  
"I'm sure you will, good luck James." she simpered and then added as an afterthought, ".and Evans."  
  
Lily stared at this scene with revulsion, 'she fancies him and he still butter ups the cow.' she thought furiously.  
  
'Ima' waltzed out of the room, with many lingering glances at James.  
  
Lily turned her back on the exited door and sighed, "Old Hag" she muttered.  
  
"Did you say something, Evans?" enquired James  
  
"Yes. you disgust me!" with this, she brushed past James and stomped, livid, out of the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- Ok, was that introduction adequate? Please tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions or ideas, I'd be happy to put those in. Thanx 


	5. Again?

Reviews; reviews; reviews; please write reviews- luv GW  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Lily hurried to the Ladies; she needed to calm down.  
  
She stared at her reflection in the mirror over the sink: the usual red hair, flawless skin and green eyes, but her face was flushed and her eyes sparked angrily.  
  
'Why James Potter?' she thought furiously, 'of all the wizards they had to choose from, they chose HIM.'  
  
Realizing that she was making herself angrier, she stopped fuming and breathed (In.Out-In.Out-In.Out). She was on the verge of calming down, when the memories of their school-days came flooding back, the rivalries, the arguments, the shouting matches. One of the worst fights were when they had been made Head-Boy and Head-Girl, having to work together so much had been aggravating and James delighted in teasing her at every turn. Apparently, he hadn't changed.  
  
She splashed her face with water. She gazed at her reflection again, her face was pale now, but her eyes were still stormy. As much as she didn't want to, she knew that she had to go back. Breathing deeply, she headed out of the door.  
  
She entered quietly; James had his back to her and seemed engrossed in some papers tacked on the bulletin board.  
  
"So, Evans." said James, "You've won the 'Employee of the Month' award four times in a row, impressive."  
  
Lily started, "Why are you reading that?" she demanded.  
  
"Well, I want to learn as much about my new partner as possible." He answered innocently, ".lets see, excluding what I just said, you seem to have won 'Most Hardworking Witch Ever' three times in 5 months, 'Best Tea Maker' two times and 'Most Punctual Worker' five ti-"  
  
"Shut up!" Lily broke in harshly, "Just because you won 'Order of Merlin' doesn't mean you have to crow over me."  
  
"True." James conceded, "by the way, it was 'Order of Merlin, Second Class."  
  
"Second Class?" Lily's eyes narrowed, "for what?"  
  
"Oh, this and that." James said carelessly, ".I wouldn't want to brag about it, you know me: the epitome of modesty."  
  
"Hah!" Lily snorted derisively, "All those times that you strutted around because you won a game of Quidditch, when you-"  
  
"Still living in the past, Evans?" James smirked, "I knew you liked being Head-Girl, but bringing that to the office? I bet you have your badge pinned somewhere."  
  
Lily flushed and said with clenched teeth, "James Potter, I always knew you were the worst scum on earth."  
  
"I knew that too" James gushed, "I'm sure I have a prize for that somewhere."  
  
"You immature rat-"  
  
"Why, thank you, but incidentally, I'm the stag, Peter was the rat."  
  
"And you're lucky you were never caught." Lily raged on, "You and Sirius."  
  
".were your most entertaining and delightful friends." James got down on his knees and said in a pleading voice, "You know, Evans, we worshipped you, our whole lives were spent in abject admiration of you and ."  
  
Lily let out a tirade of abuse.  
  
James seemed surprised, "Such profanity!" he clasped his hands together, "Can I quote that in our article?"  
  
"It's not 'our' article, it's my article with your name on it!"  
  
James shrugged, "If that's how you feel, fine, I'll still get that fat paycheck that the enchanting Ms Oron promised me."  
  
"I always knew you were a good-for-nothing!" she called after him as he sauntered out of the room.  
  
He stuck his head back in, "That's why you're here, isn't it, Evans?" He winked at her and withdrew.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* How's that? James is living up to his reputation and Lily is absolutely floundering. Wadya think? 


	6. Like him?

Ok, even though you people stopped reviewing…I'm still gonna carry on for those who read it and DON'T review.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

As soon as Lily got home that day, she sank into the couch and groaned.

"Hard day?" her mother enquired.

Lily grimaced and nodded.

"Something happen?"

Lily sighed, "Oh, Mother, I got a new assignment, I'm supposed to write an article on the Quidditch World Cup and-"

"That's wonderful, dear!" her mother exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's ok, BUT they feel I'm not qualified enough and they got me a partner to help, the WORST partner they could have chosen: James Potter."

"Oh" her mother looked surprised, "that shouldn't be a problem, James seems like a good choice, he knows a lot about Quidditch and-"

"And I hate him!" Lily finished, "I hated him in school and I still hate him now, he hasn't changed and he's still the immature, aggravating person that he was!"

"Well, if that's how you feel, then there isn't much you can do, have you ever tried to like James?"

Lily shook her head violently, "You can't like him! He's stuck-up and arrogant and he enjoys irritating me! He hates me!"

"And you don't irritate him?"

"No!"

"You've never given him a reason to hate you?"

"No…" Lily faltered this time

"Nothing?" her mother asked gently

"Well, maybe some things but it's all his fault, he started it!"

Her mother burst out laughing, Lily stared at her, "What?" she demanded.

"Do you know how young you sound? My grown-up, sweet daughter is whining like a two year old…"

"You mean like Petunia" Lily muttered under her breath.

Her mother scrutinized her, serious all of a sudden, "Think back, dear, nothing just happens, look where you went wrong and fix that. Remember, it takes two to Tango."

Lily turned and stared out of the window, musing silently on the past and on the day that she met James Potter…

She had walked into Transfiguration for the first time, a scared, little Year One, standing close to Ethrin, waiting for Professor McGonagall to give them their seats.

She had ended up sitting next to a dark-haired boy with a cheeky grin. When McGonagall asked a question, her hand would fly into the air while James leaned on his arm and muttered answers under his breath, as if bored with the class.

If he caught her eye, he would wink at her and answered McGonagall cheekily many times. He was popular with everyone, by the end of the class, everyone except her.

She despised his arrogant attitude, and would quench any friendly overtures by him; he soon felt the unfriendly feelings and started to take delight in teasing and tormenting her. They had rivalries in all their classes, James was a naturally brilliant student, and Lily had to work hard to better him. She also disliked his bullying and sneering at people who weren't as excellent at school or sports as he was.

All of this had been silent; they rarely spoke to each other and communicated with actions rather than words. They fought for the first time at Christmas and many fights had followed after that, usually started by a small provocation from one or the other. This had gone on right through school, and by the looks of it, would carry on out of school too…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

This is really not the best chapter, but I wanted to put in some background info. Please tell me what you think, and also tell me of any ideas or suggestions…


	7. Then what?

Time for some morals...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
At last, Lily really did go to Hogsmead with Ethrin and Adean, they window-shopped and stopped off at the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer and stared at the strange characters settled in the dark corners of the pub.  
  
They wandered through the streets and stopped outside Honeydukes and gazed at their new display, it showed a dainty girl made entirely out of sugar sitting at a small, chocolate spinning wheel. The girl had been enchanted to spin the wheel and the three friends stared happily at the pretty sight.  
  
Then raven-haired Ethrin started, "You know what this reminds me of?"  
  
"What?' enquired the other two  
  
"It reminds me of my new hobby: Macramé"  
  
"What's that?" asked Lily  
  
"It's the tying of fanciful knots" piped in Adean, she tossed her head, "My mother taught me them ages ago..."  
  
"Can you teach me some new knots?" asked Ethrin eagerly  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Hey, could you teach me too?" Lily asked, surprising herself  
  
Adean nodded, "Lets buy some string from somewhere and we'll go to a quiet spot and I'll teach both of you"  
  
That's why Lily was found that evening, struggling with a thick string that kept changing colours. Her father and mother sat by the fire, reading. When frequent noises of exasperation, anger and pure frustration kept coming from Lily's corner, her father beckoned her to him. She went.  
  
He held up her piece of string, there were many knots of different sizes scattered throughout it, "Lily, life is like this strand, things sometimes go smoothly, then you come to a knot. Sometimes the knot is small and you can undo it, sometimes, it is big and no matter how much you try, you can't fix it..."  
  
"Then what do you do?"  
  
"Then you go over it and carry on living life..." broke in her mother.  
  
Her father nodded and smiled, "We're so happy that you went over your recent knot, and you carried on living: Love is a difficult thing to undo..."  
  
"and..." continued her mother, "we know you feel as if you've come to another knot, but I don't think this knot is hard to undo..."  
  
"James is a good man," said her father, "and if you undo your knot: a good friend."  
  
Lily felt a lump in her throat, she went to her mother, bent down and kissed her and hugged her father.  
  
Her mother smiled, "What's brought out this unusual affection?"  
  
Lily gulped, "I just realized how much I love you two...and how lost I'd be without you..."  
  
Her father laughed, "We love you too, Lily. We won't always be there...but we'll stay as long as we can..."  
  
Lily smiled sadly, "I know...Goodnight"  
  
"Sleep Tight" called her parents as started up the stairs, she heard laughter as she reached her room and was comforted by the familiarity of it, her parents were the best in the world...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
What's going to happen now? Yesterday, I got a burst of inspiration and I've written the next 3 chapters (in my head) and I'll update soon. 


End file.
